


Yuanfen (缘分)

by Cheshira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU after 2x03, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Clary, Caring Izzy, Caring Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Soulmates, true parabatai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshira/pseuds/Cheshira
Summary: «Я жить без него не могу» — в этом признании откровения — шквал.Парабатаи не умирают друг за другом — это известно наверняка. Они стискивают зубы, зашивают грубо раны и стараются идти дальше, превозмогая боль.А потом, когда приходит время, их хоронят рядом. В разных могилах, но рядом.Иззи знает, что Алека и Джейса похоронят в одной. Их похоронят в одной и сразу, вопреки всем законам Конклава, потому что эта связь уничтожит их обоих.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 缘分 "Yuanfen" — непереводимое слово с китайского языка, означающее буквально «двое людей должны быть вместе; судьба».
> 
> Это очень странное видение событий 2х03 серии и вообще это частичное AU — по ней — и тотальное — дальше. И писать все это было чертовски больно. Чтобы вы знали.
> 
> Огромная куча хедканонов, извращенная версия соулмэтов и бесконечная любовь к Магнусу Бэйну прилагаются.  
> Возможно продолжение, но, энивей, первая глава может считаться завершенной историей.

Когда Джослин говорит о шансе найти Джейса через рунный камень, Иззи видит, каким недоверием и неприязнью вспыхивают глаза Алека. Она знает, что брат предпочтет этому способу любой другой, пускай хоть в тысячу раз сложнее, лишь бы это дало ему возможность отгородить эту женщину от своего парабатая. 

Иззи знает это так же хорошо, как и то, что солнце встает на востоке и садится на западе — это простые истины, которые закладывают в голову с малых лет. _Как и то, что Алека нет без Джейса, как и Джейса — без Алека._

Иззи знает это. Но они оба соглашаются, рискнув принять помощь. Иззи убеждает себя, что это только ради Алека: она не может больше видеть своего брата в состоянии медленно рассыпающегося песочного замка.

Но когда Джослин говорит о небезопасности этого ритуала, Иззи почти готова сжать кнут на ее горле — за то, что чуть не лишила ее одного брата и теперь, видимо, собирается взяться за другого. И если кто-то не знает, Иззи готова зубами рвать глотки ради защиты своих родных.

_Если семья — стая, то в ней волчьи законы и волчья преданность._

И, конечно, ни о каком ритуале больше речи быть не может. Иззи вспыхивает, словно пламя спички, обжигая воздух своей раздраженностью и загнанным страхом. Черт возьми, это же ее брат, ее плоть и кровь, она не позволит ему, она никогда не позволит ему просто взять и…

— Хватит, Изз. Пойми же, наконец, я нужен ему. А я… я жить без него не могу.

Эти слова она проглатывает колючим комом, что иглами царапает ей стенки горла да там и застревает. Осознание, словно удар под дых, неожиданно и сильно, и должно быть очень знакомо, потому что это же ее Алек, какие там тайны. Тем более эта…

А ведь Иззи надеялась, что все прошло, что переболел, будто у Алека действительно была какая-то инфекция под кожей с именем Джейс, мать его, Вэйленд. 

Ком в горле душит сильнее, да так, что слезы у глаз собираются, — стоит только взглянуть на брата, который так решительно и безапелляционно свою голову на плаху кладет, будто жизнь его ничего не стоит. И все это ради одной только возможности узнать, где его парабатай. Узнать и вернуть домой.  
Иззи тяжело смотреть, она и не хочет, ей бы силы найти отвернуться, да разве она может.  
Ее в дрожь бросает от одного узнавания этого взгляда, которого она надеялась больше никогда не увидеть. Потому что ее брат заслуживает дурацкого счастья с тем, кто может его дать; потому что ее брат вроде бы как влюблен уже в другого, нужного и правильного.

Иззи очень любит своих мальчиков, да будут свидетелями ей ангелы, она любит их обоих, но связь ее братьев буквально дробит ей сердце на мелкие кусочки.

Она пробует еще раз, абсолютно не рассчитывая на положительный ответ:  
— Алек…  
— Дай мне камень, Изз.

 _«Я жить без него не могу»_ — в этом признании откровения — шквал.  
Парабатаи не умирают друг за другом — это известно наверняка. Они стискивают зубы, зашивают грубо раны и стараются идти дальше, превозмогая боль.  
А потом, когда приходит время, их хоронят рядом. В разных могилах, но рядом.

Иззи знает, что Алека и Джейса похоронят в одной. Их похоронят в одной и сразу, вопреки всем законам Конклава, потому что эта связь уничтожит их обоих.

_«Любовь — это уничтожение…»_

Иззи лишь проглатывает ком и отдает брату камень.

***

Когда он не просыпается, с ума сходят буквально все.

Вокруг сплошные заговоры, интриги, скандалы и попытки найти предателя, а в перерывах между этим разбираться с демонами и встряхивать особо нарвавшуюся нечисть — и на фоне этого локального Апокалипсиса ситуация с Алеком выглядит еще более катастрофичной.

Иззабель мучается, изводит себя дурным предчувствием и просто мешается под ногами из-за нервов, что Магнусу приходится _заставить_ ее выйти и позволить ему сделать _хоть что-то_.

Иззи видит, как Магнус старается сохранять спокойствие. Иззи видит, как сильно у него трясутся руки.

Он перепробывает все, но этого оказывается так мало, что единственные надежды остаются только на Джейса, который черти где сейчас находится. Охотница только надеется, что тот жив — без подвоха и всяких там «но» — и знает, куда стоит направиться.

Только вот Иззи чувствует себя предательницей, жертвующей семьей ради спасения семьи. Она уверяет себя, что другого выхода нет, что либо она рискнет одним, либо потеряет обоих — сразу и наверняка. Иззи чувствует себя ужасной сестрой и все еще сомневается.  
Но когда Магнус говорит ей, что сделал все, что он мог, когда он _молчит_ ей о том, что бессилен, и что даже более не может препятствовать погружению — Иззи впервые за несколько дней точно знает, что ей надо делать. И она заранее молит Ангела о прощении, потому что боится попросить его у брата. У каждого из них.

***

Джейс появляется в дверях, и его и без того неровный шаг сбивается вовсе. Он тормозит, смотрит неверяще, давиться вздохом.

— Алек…

И уверенно ступает вперед, подходя и падая на колени у кушетки, прямо подле своего парабатая. Сам он весь грязный и мокрый, побитый, в кровоподтеках и синяках — и вряд ли все это имеет сейчас для него значение, когда он видит Алека _практически умирающим_.

_Из-за него._

Джейса от этого медленно выворачивает наизнанку. Он к руке Алека тянется, вкладывая камень и стискивая его ладонь, умоляя себя не реагировать на то, какая же она холодная.  
Он пытается восстановить связь, укрепить почти порванную нить, что тянется от одной души к другой. Руна на боку слабо покалывает, но чувствовать ее для Джейса сейчас сродни благословению, потому что это значит — он все еще жив.

_Пока еще жив._

Джейс не знает, что ему следует делать, он понятия не имеет, как можно вернуть брата, но он действует по наитию, будто что-то ведет его, подсказывая и направляя.

— Молю себя никогда не покидать тебя и следовать за тобой, — на первых же словах Алек хрипит и заходится кашлем. Джейс вздрагивает, и рунный камень летит на ковер. 

В комнате у всех резко и одновременно замирает дыхание.

Алек кашляет и хмурится, пока Джейс не дотрагивается до его щеки ладонью, продолжая их клятву, что они дали друг другу тогда:  
— Твои люди будут моими людьми, твой бог будет моим богом. Когда ты умрешь, умру и я… и буду рядом похоронен. Ангел сделает это со мной. 

Джейс слышит, как дрожит его голос, чувствует, как щеки обжигает горячая влага. Ему до ужаса, до нервной паники страшно сейчас отпустить брата — _раз и навсегда_.  
Он притягивает его к себе, заставляя лицом уткнуться в изгиб ключицы, а свое прячет у него на плече.

— И более того… ничего, кроме смерти, нас не разлучит.

_«И только если ей позволим… Либо нас обоих, либо ни одного»._

— Пожалуйста, не бросай меня…

Джейс не видит лиц друзей, практически семьи, ему это и вовсе неважно — и за понимание этого абсолютно не стыдно. Он даже не уверен, что помнит, кто они, кто он и где вообще находятся, будто это имеет значение. 

В его голове лишь одна мысль стучит набатом по вискам:  
_«Пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста…»_

И когда кожа под пальцами теплеет, а шею обжигает судорожный выдох, Джейс без промедления готов отдать душу, лишь бы это не было его помутнением рассудка.

_— Джейс…_

Алек слышит его, он чувствует его и рвется на зов — но он все еще спит. Этот сон подобен трясине, голодной до чужой плоти и души, и Алек изо всех сил пытается выкарабкаться наверх. Для него голос парабатая — спасительный канат, но сил чертовски мало, чтобы удержаться.

— Я здесь, — Джейс снова берет его ладонь в свою, переплетая пальцы — и золотое свечение вновь окутывает их руки, в этот раз без всякого камня. — Я здесь, я не отпущу тебя, слышишь? Я не отпущу тебя.

Сзади раздаются полуоблегченные выдохи, к ним тут же хотят бросится Иззи, Магнус и Клэри, но Джейс ловит их на полушаге, хрипя:  
— Оставьте нас. 

Сестры непонимающе хмурятся, уже готовые возразить, но Джейс смягчает тон и _просит_ :  
— Так надо. Пожалуйста. Я не могу поддерживать нашу связь, пока чувствую посторонних.

Он почти не врет, но это не помогает, а лишь отображается на лице охотниц замешательством. Ситуацию спасает Магнус, который молча кивает и уводит Иззи и Клэри в другую комнату, оставляя Джейса и Алека одних.  
И Джейс даже не хочет думать о том, что значит тот странный блеск понимания в глазах мага.  
В конце концов, сейчас для него только одно имеет значение.

Следующий день встречает его болью в каждой мышце тела, тошнотой и головокружением для полного комплекта. Джейс медленно приходит в себя и обнаруживает, что проспал весь остаток ночи на полу, в полусидячем положении, уронив голову Алеку на живот.

Их руки все еще сцеплены в крепкий замок, будто слабое свечение не давало им все это время рассоединиться. Джейс даже боится думать о том, что может случиться в таком случае.

За окном черт-знает-который час, в лофте подозрительно тихо, и Джейс даже не сразу замечает, что в комнате они не одни.

— Как он? Как вы? — Иззи нервно поддается вперед, находясь от них в каких-то метрах, но ловит предостерегающий взгляд Магнуса и заставляет себя вернуться на место. 

Джейс снова игнорирует поведение мага и слабо выдавливает:  
— Нормально. Пока я рядом, я могу его вернуть.

Он не говорит «если», не говорит «но», зная, что никаких «если» и «но» и быть не может. Он дал слово — Алеку, себе, их семье. Только это важно.

— Долго это…  
— Я не знаю.

Магнус стоит у стены, держа руку у подбородка, и задумчиво смотрит на них. Джейс его практически не знает, но видеть мага таким ему дико, будто это нарушение какого-то гребаного баланса Вселенной.

— Думаю, будет куда лучше, если мы перенесем вас в другую комнату, где хотя бы есть кровать. Там вас никто не потревожит.

Джейс удивляется такому предложению, потому что удивление — самая оптимальная реакция, которая позволительна по отношению к чертовому Бейну. Он не знает, благодарить ли, но одергивает себя и думает, что сделает это вместе с Алеком, как только тот очнется.

И все-таки… Джейс ни за что не расцепит руки — это проблема.

Кончено, это проблема, если вы только не имеете дело с гребаным Магнусом Бейном. Тогда проблем нет. Почти.

Магнус магией переносит их в другую комнату — спальню, черт возьми, _их спальню_ — под бдительным присмотром Иззи. Клэри нет, как узнает Джейс позже, она ушла к Саймону, у которого возникли очевидные проблемы с оборотнями и матерью. Весь Нижний мир медленно сходит с ума, и что-то определенно назревает из-за чертовых проделок Валентина — Джейс хотел бы помочь во всем разобраться, не заставлять сестру тащить все на себе одной, но — он не может. Не тогда, когда Алек в таком состоянии.

Джейс почти признается, что готов пожертвовать тем самым _гребаным балансом_ , лишь бы вернуть своего брата _домой_. В конце концов, Алек почти сделал тоже самое для него.  
И остается надеяться, что очень скоро ему тоже это удастся.

***

Проходит неделя, целая, черт возьми, _неделя_ , но Алек так и не приходит в себя.

За эту неделю Джейс спал от силы часов десять и практически ничего не ел. Зато воду в него вливали литрами, спасибо Иззи, которая наведывалась к ним по несколько раз на день — Джейс бы в шутку спросил, не сменила ли сестра, часом, свое место жительства, да только язык практически не слушался. 

Магнус появлялся в комнате — _их или же своей — вопрос_ — не реже, оказывая целительно воздействие и на Алека, и на Джейса своей магией. Тот знал, что должен быть благодарен: если бы не способности Магнуса и его участие, их бы с Алеком двоих уже давно бы забрали в Город Костей. 

И все же.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь это для него. Только для него, — однажды Джейс находит в себе силы констатировать это, пока тело окутывает голубой дым.

Магнус ловит его затуманенный взгляд и даже не сглатывает. Молчит какое-то время, продолжая поддерживать магию, а потом…  
— Мы с тобой похожи в этом. Ты тоже на многое пойдешь — ради него.  
— Я не осуждаю.  
— Верни его. Только тебе это под силу.  
— Спасибо.

Этот диалог очень странный, но отчего-то удовлетворяет обоих. Магнус слабо улыбается — и Джейс на секунду видит, насколько тот измучен — и снова уходит куда-то, прикрыв двери.

К концу недели появляется Клэри, взволнованная и уставшая не меньше других — и все равно умудряется выглядеть так, будто у нее все в порядке и под чутким контролем. Джейс невольно завидует сестре и чувствует слабый отголосок гордости — за нее.

И все же не может не спросить:  
— Как дела с Нижним миром?

Клэри усмехается, отнюдь не весело и аккуратно присаживается на край кровати. 

— Ну уж получше, чем у вас.

Алек спит, положив голову ему на плечо. Он снова метался прошлой ночью, скулил и нервно звал Джейса по имени, хватаясь руками то за одеяло, то за его футболку. Подобных ночей Джейс уже успел насчитать четыре, и он вроде бы знал, как можно успокоить Алека, чтобы не пришлось прибегать к помощи других. 

В первую такую ночь в спальне снова собралась команда круглосуточного участия и поддержки.

— Мы справляемся, — просто отвечает ей Джейс, позволяя себе слабую усмешку.

Клэри на это только качает головой и смотрит жалостливо, будто действительно понимает, насколько все не в порядке.  
Разве такое вообще можно понять?

— Джейс, тебе нужно поесть и поспать. Ты изводишь себя. Ты рискуешь собой и Алеком. Так нельзя…

Джейс лишь хмыкает, ненадолго прикрыв глаза. Клэри умница, она говорит правильные вещи, более того — она знает, _как_ их говорить, чтобы был эффект, но Джейс не хочет это выслушивать снова и тем более уж от нее. Его эта забота — _душит_.

И он почти чувствует за это вину.

— Я сплю куда чаще, чем ты думаешь, не переживай. Скоро все снова будет в порядке. А теперь, если позволишь…

Клэри сразу понимает намек и поспешно встает с кровати, направляясь к выходу. Она только задерживается у двери, будто хочет что-то сказать, но не делает этого и покидает комнату.

«Это к лучшему», — думает Джейс и поворачивает голову, уткнувшись Алеку в висок.

***

Эта ночь протекает куда более беспокойно и странно, нежели другие. Раньше Джейс каждый раз просыпался до того, как у Алека начинались очередные кошмары, но в этот раз его словно самого потянуло в трясину, а в легкие проникли дым и слизь, раздражая горло. И это мерзкое чувство, будто он тонет в жидкой грязи и что-то неумолимо тащит его вниз, вниз, _вниз_.

Джейс просыпается рывком, подскакивая на кровати и чуть не выдергивая руку из крепкого захвата чужих пальцев. В воздухе ощущается стойки солоноватый запах пота, и футболка Джейса промокла насквозь, что тот тут же порывается ее снять, да только вот — как. 

Хватка на ладони становится крепче, Алек ее буквально стискивает и крепко сжимает губы в тонкую полосу, будто пытается сдержать крик. Джейс знает, где он, точно уверен — ему и самому кричать хотелось не меньше. Только вот в той трясине Алек тонет уже давно, тогда как Джейс едва ли выдержал пару минут. 

_Это страшно._ Джейс знает, что Алек сейчас заживо варится в своих кошмарах, захлебываясь слизью и давясь ядовитым дымом — и ему до одури страшно и просто невыносима сама мысль оставлять его там и дальше.

Джейс понимает, что его парабатай может больше не выдержать.  
И винить ли его за следующий отчаянный — невозможный — шаг…

Связь парабатаев — самые крепкие узы, которые только могут существовать в мире, и если на грани смерти они ощущают друг друга как себя… что ж, Джейс проникнет в сознание брата и за шкирку вытащит его наружу.

Даже если придется буквально выдирать его из цепких лап древнейшего из Ангелов — пускай, ему плевать на последствия. Он не позволит. Черт возьми, он же пообещал, поклялся, это же…

_«Пока смерть нас не разлучит»._

— Будто бы я ей позволю. Слушай меня, Алек, я здесь, я все еще рядом.

_«Я все еще твой, как и ты мой. Мы едины, помнишь?»  
«Джейс…»_

Джейс рвется на этот слабый зов, он в темноте отыскивает брата в бессознательном состоянии и просто тянет его обратно. От этого руна парабатаев буквально выжигает под собой кожу и мясо, обугливая бок до костей — Джейс не видит, но чувствует это примерно так. Ему дико, просто до одури больно, будто само Мироздание упирается его стремлению, сжигая его по кусочку, гребаный дюйм за дюймом. У Джейса кожа горит и плавится — и это чертова агония, и проще просто скончаться от болевого шока.

Джейс лишь кричит громче и тянет Алека назад.

Они поклялись же друг другу. Куда один, туда и второй, и плевать, будет то хоть другой материк, измерение или даже сами объятия Ангела Смерти.

Джейсу плевать. Он поклялся. Эта клятва…

Черт возьми, эта клятва, которую дают себе парабатаи или влюбленные — и это ужасная ирония. Узы, связывающие сердца и связывающие души — абсолютно разные формы одного и того же чувства. Есть ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл? 

«Нет», — вспоминает Джейс слова Ходжа, наставления, что тот дал когда-то своему ученику во время одного странного разговора. 

«Парабатаи умрут друг за друга, но они не умрут друг за другом. Это разные вещи. Клятва не обязывает их ни жить после смерти парабатая, но и ни умирать, как только мир покинет он. Это куда шире понимания их связи и куда более личный вопрос, поэтому, запомни, Джейс: ваша связь прочнее кровных уз, прочнее клятвы влюбленных. Но никогда не ставь ее выше естественного положения вещей. У Мироздания есть законы, которым подчиняются все, что живо и все, что мертво — их нельзя нарушать, какими бы не были мотивы. Закон суров, но он есть закон. Разиэль создал нас покорными закону. Запомни это, приятель».

«Прости меня, Разиэль. _Но я не могу…_ »

Джейс лишь крепче стискивает ладонь брата и губами прижимается к его виску. 

— Либо нас обоих, либо ни одного, — шепчет он уверенно, будто обещание. — Ты слышишь? — Джейс напрягается, и тихая злость сквозит в его голосе. — Либо нас обоих, либо ни одного. Я не отдам его тебе. Клянусь самими Ангелами, я не отдам его тебе.

Возможно, их узам под силу такое. Возможно, они могут бросить вызов даже Мирозданию, потому что эта связь была создана самими звездами и подарена им еще до рождения.

Джейсу хочется в это верить. Он старается в это верить, будто в вере заложена сила, способная вернуть ему Алека. Он будет верить, будет просить, умолять, стоять на своем…

_Молиться._

Джейс Вэйленд никогда не молился. Черт возьми, за всю свою жизнь он перевидал столько всего невероятного, живя в Сумеречном мире, преследуя нечисть и охотясь на демонов, он ни разу не встречал ангела. Он нефилим, в его венах течет кровь высших существ, но это никогда не давало ему уверенности в том, что им действительно есть дело до кого-либо из них.

Но, тем не менее, он молится сейчас. Джейс так отчаянно молит святого Разиэля о том, чтобы тот даровал жизнь его парабатаю и только — и пусть станет свидетелем небо, ему больше ничего не надо.

***

Алек просыпается, когда за окном глубокая ночь; его словно выталкивает что-то из липких объятий кошмара, пелена на глаза рассеивается, и он наконец-то видит…

_Темноту._

Точнее, он практически ничего не видит, лишь улавливает слабое очертание предметов в комнате, но уже одно только это заставляет подавиться воздухом, растягивая губы в судорожной — мышцы почти не слушаются — улыбке.

Алеку казалось, что еще немного — и он окончательно заблудился бы в том чертовом лабиринте из ужасов и тайных страхов своего подсознания. И это чувство, словно его выкинули в Портал без предупреждения…  
Не то чтобы он знал, какого это, и уж определенно не хотел знать.

Под ребрами бешено заходится сердце, а воздуха в легких одновременно слишком мало и много, что почти больно — _дышать_. Его тело будто просыпается вместе с ним, медленно и судорожно — Алек чувствует, как дрожь проходит от груди и до самых ног, через него всего. Тепло растекается равномерно по венам и замирает на кончиках пальцев левой руки.

Алек поворачивает голову и видит Джейса.

Он спит, и на вид он чертовски усталый, вымотанный этой магией их связи, которую подпитывал все эти дни, восполняя исчезающие силы брата своими. Джейс лежит на боку, его дыхание тяжелое, но размеренное, а глаза Алека достаточно привыкли к темноте, чтобы разглядеть на родном лице напряженность: его губы слегка сжаты, брови нахмурены, а на висках и лбу выступила испарина.  
А еще Алек чувствует, как крепко, почти отчаянно парабатай сжимает его левую ладонь в своей, переплетя их пальцы, будто даже во сне боится отпустить. Будто без этого контакта их связь снова надорвется. Как глупо.

 _От этой глупости у Алека сердце подступает к горлу._

Рука тянется к светлым волосам почти неосознанно, медленно, но так уверенно, что это решение на уровне инстинктов не вызывает никаких сомнений. Здесь и сейчас наконец-то можно. На волосах ощущается влага от вспотевшей кожи, и Алек легко может почувствовать этот запах: стойки, терпкий, задевающий что-то там, внутри, что-то первобытное и законное, потому что он имеет на это право. Что бы не говорили законы Конклава, он всегда имел на это право.

Почти иронично — осознавать это только сейчас.

Придвинувшись поближе, Алек утыкается лбом в лоб все еще спящего Джейса, вдыхая его воздух как свой — и ощущая это до невозможности правильным.  
В груди все еще скребется вина перед другими, длинными когтями царапая ребра, оставляя на них борозды за не оправданные ожидания, возможно, обманутые надежды и чувства; и сердце, чертово сердце так упрямо бьется в горле, что еще немного, и, кажется, оно вырвется наружу вместе с глоткой и осознанием реальности происходящего.

Черт возьми… А ведь он хотел отдать его Магнусу, правда хотел, словно имея на то право, распоряжаться тем, что не до конца принадлежит только ему.

_Все и всегда — одно на двоих._

И чувствуя пальцами нервный пульс, что отбивает чечетку под кожей, только сильнее хочется прижать к себе парабатая, успокоить и унять его боль.

— Чертов придурок, что же ты наделал…

Он никогда не хотел этого, но знает, что сделал бы тоже самое для Джейса, если бы пришлось.  
Он надеется, что никогда не придется. В этой надежде очень много удушающего страха и мольбы — _этого невозможно вынести._

И Алек просто зажмуривается, губами почти касается чужих губ, оставляя пространства на один ворованных полувздох-полувыдох, потому что можно. И, может, в нем есть страх — о нет, не за себя, конечно же нет… — но в нем нет привычных сомнений или неловкости, и если каждый шаг, каждое действие — это выбор...

Ну что ж… _Он свой сделал уже давно._

И чувствуя, как сердце бешено колотится об стенки горла, Алек лишь опускает руку на плечо Джейса, притягивая того к себе в некое подобие объятий. Реальность плывет перед глазами подобно мареву, переливаясь всеми оттенками черного и белого, стирая грань между явью и сном.  
Пускай. Алек, наверное, впервые не боится потеряться, зная, что его вернут, за шиворот вытащат из очередного болота, в лабиринте найдут спасительным окликом, в темноте и мертвой тишине позовут домой. Эта связь, сотканная самой Вселенной, украденная у Мироздания кем-то из архангелов и подаренная им еще до рождения. Она в их костях и сердце, обмотанная вокруг их мизинцев красной нитью, и, возможно, именно об этом говорили поэты много веков назад…

_«Плоть от плоти моей, кровь от крови моей. Был ли я взят из ребра твоего или ты — из моего? Не важно. Я хочу вернуться к тебя, в тебя… Я хочу вернуться»._

И это почти больно так, что трудно дышать, не теряя сознания, и чертово сердце бьется быстрее, еще немного, и…

— Алек?

_… и оно наконец-то возвращается на место, прямо в руки, что ответным объятием сжимают футболку на его спине._


End file.
